villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Daughter of Darkness
A story which involves Rot as the central antagonist, giving a glimpse into the mind and character of Misery's most loyal "daughter" and a threat for the heroes of Book II chronology. Prologue The scene begins in a dark dimension devoid of life, resembling a vast desert of black sand yet having a chilling fog that blankets the entire area.. within this realm wanders a skeletal being dressed in a black cloak, leaving behind rotting footprints as it walks across the already barren landscape. This was the Erosion, the spiritual realm of Rot - like all Absolutes the great spectre wandered across her domain and while separated from time/space was still able to sense the events that transpired beyond her realm. "Heroes rise and fall, this is the way it has always been.. yet they have grown bolder than ever before.. taking arms against the Absolutes themselves.. this is unacceptable: if I allow this to continue a new generation of Primal Gods may once again walk the Multiverse.." Rot thought to herself as she began to look into the infinite expanses of space/time.. the realm of Erosion vanishing as the skeleton now walked over deep space, forming dark "stepping stones" as she continued onward. "..I must do something to stop this.. I must act.. even if the others refuse to join me.. I only hope mother understands: I do this not for myself but for her.." Rot continued to think to herself as she walked further across space, finally seeing her destination in the "horizon".. a small planet covered in blue oceans and teeming with life.. the planet known as Earth. Chapter 1 - Ring Around The Rosie The scene quickly shifts to a street corner in the 1960s as a teenage boy sits alone and depressed - the sounds from the house nearby suggesting a domestic argument, soon confirmed by the shattering of glass as furniture is sent flying amidst a flurry of curse words and insults. The boy keeps his head low as a figure walks over to him, casting a shadow overhead - the boy looking up to see a man dressed in a red shirt and basic jeans: distinctive purple eyes and a smile making the boy smile in turn as he leapt up and hugged the figure. "Berry! You came back!" the boy said. "I told you I would, didn't I?" the figure smiled, only for the smile to fade as the boy's obviously drunken and rather stereotypically redneck father emerged from the house. "BILL! You come over here right now!" the man ordered, the boy looking to the other figure - clearly not wanting to go. "Go on Bill, listen to your daddy now.." the figure said with a hint of sadness, the boy nodding as he ran over - his father shoving him inside before he turned to the figure and gave a look of disgust. "You keep your hands to yourself in the future if you know what's good for you.. we don't appreciate your kind around here.. so you'd better just learn to keep yourself far away from my family in the future.." the man spat, then slammed the door behind himself. The figure sighed as he turned away and walked down the road, the sounds of shouting coming from the house as it was now Berry's turn to bow his head - "..I'm sorry Bill, I tried.. I really did..". ++++++++++++++++++++ Back in the modern era the scene changes to a bus as Berry stepped out onto the street carrying two large suitcases, still dressed in a red shirt and jeans - complete with sandals and sunglasses to hide his unusual eyes.. placing a suitcase to the ground as he fished out a map he took a quick look at his surroundings and saw nothing but skyscrapers as far as the eye could see.. "Oh boy.. city-life.. well.. here goes nothing.." Berry said to himself as he put the map away and began walking down the crowded street, his movement somewhat hampered by the crowds continually barging into him. Sitting not too far away was an unusual sight on the busy streets, a young woman dressed in a flowing white dress - clearing not human as her wings betrayed her true origin as one of the mystical Pegacorns of Avalon: having traded her usual home for the streets for unknown reasons, as usual she was carrying a golden staff. Walking towards Berry was Rune, who was trying to find her way through the streets. She'd heard that there was a good video game store around here, and was attempting to find it. She had no idea how crowded the streets would be, however. Berry continues to move around the crowds, colliding with Rune by accident and tumbling back in the process. Rune looked up at the man, a shamed expression on her face. "Oh, I'm sorry! I was looking for something and wasn't watching..." Then, Rune noticed that this man seemed...different somehow. She could almost sense that there was something special about him. Berry nods a little, keeping a hold on his suitcases as he looks Rune over "what is it you're looking for?" he asks after a moment, the crowds seeming to drift apart as the pair conversed. Rune rubs the back of her head with her hand, smiling a little embarressedly. "Uhm....a video game store." Berry thinks for a moment, then replies "..now why'd you want to go wasting time on video games? the whole world is a game.." - for some reason he seems to start swaying back and forth as he talks, a quick glance down to sandals reveals for a brief second what appear to be rabbit feet.. Category:Grimdark Category:Fantasy Category:Supernatural Category:Storyarcs Category:Book II Category:Queen-Misery